


【All贝/仙贝】泥潭

by Sandrazhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: 一个贝斯基的站街梗路人/贝尔纳代斯基贝尔纳代斯基/迪巴拉Warning：非道德性情节描述维罗说她想看长点的&祝tom哥哥生日快乐&希望意大利人走运全文一万六左右，比较长。
Relationships: Federico Bernardeschi/Paulo Dybala
Kudos: 13





	【All贝/仙贝】泥潭

费德里科靠在墙上，一边和网上的某个人聊天，一边看对面街角的男孩。他很有经验，从不写那种一大段的，而是一句一句揉碎了发出去，好像他早已为对方发过来的图片心醉神驰。你能见面吗？他说，随手扔上去一张三天前在公共浴室镜子前的自拍，我渴望着你。发完以后他打了一个大大的哈欠。他还是起来会兴味盎然地展望一天的那种人，但复制粘贴也太无聊了。只是这样来钱比较快，陪聊总比陪睡轻松，教导他的那个姐姐看他在本子上写日记的时候那么跟他说，你这么爱写这些玩意，不如花时间去陪几个人聊天。语音更好，他们会付你钱。  
费德里科本来还想把自己抄的歌词给她看看呢，闻言就直接把本子放进抽屉里藏了起来。  
啊，扯远了，街角的那个男孩——看着挺乖的样子，不知道是因为这么半天没拉到一个人还是怎么地，气馁地鼓起了腮帮子，还是本来就是个圆圆脸。他是新来的，费德里科又划拉了几下手机，看在线约会网的那个男人有没有搭理他，这种客户会给更多钱，如果他愿意穿过大半个都灵来见他的话。这种人往往会在宾馆开一间房而不是在街角随便对付一下。欲望是按照时间付费的，那个姐姐说，等的越久就越值钱。从这个角度来说，我们真是慈善家。  
费德里科想着还是把那个男孩拉过来，再过一小时到了做生意的时间，他说不定会被管这片地方的人打，他看着那么无措的样子，多半没交什么保护费。这些婊子看地盘看的重，而且有的是方法，甚至能找个人去警察局把他投诉了，多卑劣。于是费德里科想着，就这么做了，他伸手招呼道，你过来，对面男孩的眼睛看向他，绿色的，他又招手，你过来。对方犹豫着就过来了。  
“这边最近，没什么生意啊。”对方先开口了，强装着和他进行同行之间的寒暄，显得没那么菜鸟。  
“不是本地人？”费德里科随口问，听口音太明显。他不想查祖宗三代，他也好奇，但每一个出现在这里的人都会编造一个明早就过期的谎言。  
但没料到他说完这个，对方就开始哭了。有点尴尬，费德里科摸摸裤兜里没带纸巾，他忘了，今天换了衣服，昨天的那件廉价半透明衬衫被弄的太脏了，今天索性是无袖的黑色背心和紧身牛仔裤。于是他干脆拉着男孩去公园的喷泉旁边洗脸。拿着气球的小姑娘好奇的盯着他们，鸽子见了人也不飞。  
“我来这里，”男孩说，“是为了躲开我的同学。”  
费德里科的手机震了一下，在线约会网的男人给他回短信了，极有可能是一个时间，或者一个地址，但是男孩巴望的看着他。  
他问：“你的同学？”  
男孩报出一个高中的名字。  
费德里科没管这是真的还是假的，反而迅速的问了一句：“你没成年？”  
“三个月前过的十八岁生日。”男孩说，“然后就……”  
他讲了一堆。大概就是那些能逼着品学兼优的外国小孩跑到红灯区试图开张的所有能发生的狗屁事。在某一些节点上，费德里科想也许还没有那么糟，这毕竟不是唯一的方法，也许换种想法或者做法会更好，但是费德里科对已经过去的事情无能为力。等他再大一点，他就会说一切要发生的终究要发生。他想到阿斯托里在静默中死去的那个夜晚，13号，阿斯托里总是穿着那件球衣睡觉，不幸的13。他理解被遗弃的痛苦。  
“我不用做很久，”男孩说，“再有两个月，我就能考上大学，我会选一个给我奖学金的学校。我可以找一份兼职…… 但现在，我必须要把欠公寓的钱还清，我没有工作签证，本地餐厅也不让我去，再说那远远不够。”他说这些的时候没有注意费德里科的感受，他皱着鼻子说这份可耻的兼职，好像第一次面对咸腥的鱼子酱。但是费德里科熟悉这种厌恶，一百个客人里有三十个都会带着一种厌恶自己也厌恶所有人的表情来。三十个人中的十五个没有看到费德里科腰侧的守护天使祷文，因为他们只要了一个口活。剩下十个人看到了，他们嗤笑，并不解其意。四个人说这怪扫兴的，你不能抹去它么。最后一个人读了出来，然后就径直走了，只留下三张一百块钱的钞票。他是梵蒂冈的神父。  
“你做这个也够呛能挣钱。”费德里科说，“你看着太小了。”  
“有人会喜欢的。”  
“现在的客人还没老到忘记贝卢斯科尼。”费德里科说，“他们可不想因为雏妓给自己惹上什么麻烦。”  
“总要试试。”对方皱着眉头，天完全黑了，看起来还怪可爱的。  
“你不需要这样，”费德里科说，“你还有一百条路可以走。你可以对着公寓去哭，逼着他们给你退租。你可以去学校领导办公室里哭，逼着他们给你奖学金——如果你真的有你说的那么好的话。你可以对着你的亲戚哭，告诉他们不要再想从你手里拿到一分钱除非他们自己从阿根廷飞过来。”  
“我想自己挣来一些东西，”男孩说，“不是像这样……被他们施舍。”  
“你不知道什么是施舍。”费德里科快活地笑了，“如果你真的想试试，你可以看着我接一单生意。”  
“我见过那些，”男孩涨红了脸，“我又不是没见过，在……电视上？或者有些时候我回去晚了路过街角的时候。”  
他说这些的时候费德里科已经一撑喷泉台子站了起来，胡乱把金色的半长发往耳后一拢，就扭搭着朝街上走过去。站定之后他把黑色背心从牛仔裤里揪出来，靠着墙往上一掀。保罗（费德里科还不知道他叫保罗，但是我们知道）看的目瞪口呆，觉得这也甜腻的太明显了，哪有人会吃这一套。但显然费德里科生意还不错，有个人走过来给他点烟，他们说了几句，费德里科凑过去对着对方耳朵说话，几乎要舔上去。保罗收紧肩膀，觉得有点恶心。接着那个男人揽住了费德里科的腰，他们一起向小巷中走去。费德里科的手放在身后，偷偷比划了一下，于是保罗，轻手轻脚的站起来，跟着他们向里面走。  
小巷中只有很远才隔着一个路灯，保罗站得远，也看不太清楚。但他确定费德里科没和那个男人做什么前戏，就跪了下去，他解开那个男人的裤子，抬头看了他两眼，然后一口含住了对方的阴茎，快速的来了几下。他可能接着说了几句什么，但是手上动作依旧不停，保罗只能看到他瘦削的剪影。接着，他开始细致的舔对方的阴茎，好像那是火腿肠什么的，保罗差点没笑出来。舔完以后他又忽然含住阴茎加速，越来越深的吞吐着，男人此时才骂了一声，摁着他的头让他吞的更深一点。这样子循环了几个来回，到保罗都因为想看清楚而把眼睛眯起来的时候，男人才终于放开了费德里科。费德里科想要站起来，就扶着墙慢慢站了起来，活动了活动腿。男人穿上裤子拿出皮夹，向他甩了几张钞票，费德里科似乎是不同意，摇摇头又说了什么。于是男人又拿出了一张，动作的缓慢表示他的不乐意。他临走的时候打了费德里科的屁股一下。  
“这看起来不太难。”费德里科的脸出现在灯光下的时候保罗硬着头皮说。  
“这确实不难。”他说，“但也没什么令人愉快的。”  
“他看起来不算丑。”一个平凡的人，你能在八点档的电视剧里餐厅的场景戏中见到的背景板。穿着黑色的外套，黑色的西装裤，黑色的皮鞋。  
“我都没注意他长什么样。”费德里科说，“反正他们的屌都长得差不多。”  
“你们最后还讨价还价了，”保罗梗着脖子说，“我猜我如果留在这里就得学这个。”实际上他的勇气应该已经快用完了，他已经开始觉得冷，后悔穿薄衬衣出门。  
“他射我嘴里了。”费德里科平静地说，“所以我告诉他应该为此多付钱。就这么回事。实话说，如果你最后不沾上别的话，也不一定是很坏的买卖。我说不好，不过如果你能干点别的话，还是干点别的，大家都这么说。”  
“精液的味道还挺恶心的，确实得多加一点钱。”费德里科说，“你尝过自己的吗？”  
保罗摇摇头，他不知道该说什么。他的有限经验在此时败下阵来，于是他含糊地说我再回去想想。鬼使神差的，他伸出手去，说：“我是保罗，很高兴在这里认识你。”  
费德里科也一本正经地回应他：“我是费德里科。”  
他看着保罗的背影在街对面消失了，于是他又开始低头玩手机。晾着不管居然出了效果，在线约会网的老哥从200块加价到700，最后，他几乎是恳求地说他一定要见到他，今晚，就是今晚，时间地点任他选择。那是对性的渴望，费德里科这辈子都没学会过的东西。

他以为他不会再见到保罗了，但是他错了。三天之后，费德里科来到广场上，上次的伤还没有长好，他暂时不需要再玩手机，而只想给人口交几次就回去。别那么娇贵，带他来的姐姐说，但是费德里科当时就执着的要过安息日。现在他改了点，星期六也来工作，但是只在零点之前，星期日同样工作，不过在零点之后。  
今天是星期六。那个男孩保罗坐在他们见面的喷泉池子旁边，脚底下放着一个大包。  
明知道是个错误，费德里科还是向着他走过去。  
“我想你忘了告诉我，”他气鼓鼓地开口，“我把公寓退了以后该去哪里。”  
“学校没给你推荐什么便宜的房子？”  
“那些还是太贵了。”  
“真遗憾，”费德里科说，“我还以为学校什么都会做。”  
“我想问问你住在哪里。”  
“你有多少钱？”  
保罗低头，躲躲闪闪的拿出了一个小包，从里面倒出了几张票子，费德里科点了一下，说你要住多久，住到考上大学为止吗？  
保罗说对，两个月，最多三个月。  
费德里科沉吟了一下，说你这个也就够睡我的客厅吧。  
保罗看着他的期待的眼神让他觉得有点不真切，费德里科本来只是那么一说，现在也不得不问一句你想好了吗？保罗重重的的点头，他说先生，谢谢你。  
费德里科觉得好玩，他之前也说过这句话，是和他第一个嫖客。  
“你几乎不认识我。”他说，当时他的第一个嫖客也是这么跟他说的。  
“还能怎么坏呢，”男孩撇嘴，“陌生人也比我认识的那些人好。”费德里科觉得有这种自甘堕落的决心还是挺好。但他决心要逗逗保罗，他刚绞尽脑汁想从自己贫瘠的经验里找一个骇人的事情出口，保罗就猴急的先说了：“我不怕，有一个沙发就行，你带人回来也行，如果他们要……要点我，我就说我未成年。你只要不成夜的做生意我什么都行。”  
“还有呢？”费德里科觉得高材生就是不一样，他抱胸靠在那里，感觉能把跳墙的兔子逼问出更多东西来。姐姐说他这样看起来挺刻薄，他不笑的时候确实是，尖下巴和没什么血色的脸，薄薄的嘴，刮的细细的一对眉毛，几乎像是画上去的，染金的头发露出发根的黑色来，极力掩盖着什么但是不成功的一张脸。  
“我上午上学，中午就会回来，如果你早上睡觉我会轻轻的走，然后我可以准备午饭和晚饭。”  
“你会做饭？”  
“不会。”从费德里科的角度看，就是小孩卷卷的睫毛一垂半覆盖住了绿色眼睛，看着乖乖的。他不像是费德里科，在晚上他鼓起的脸颊还带着红晕。  
费德里科也不会，何况他的厨房也太逼仄。不过他相信学什么都是容易的，何况保罗看起来还挺聪明。  
于是他说好吧，你等等我，大概两个钟头，我带你去看房，你再决定。本来是个房产中介一样的煞有介事的词，但费德里科说出来，就像是勾引人的句子，于是保罗脸更红了。

“我从不带客人回家。”费德里科开了门，比保罗先一步踏进去。灯泡的颜色是昏黄的，保罗之后会长久的记忆这种颜色，肮脏、感伤，还有一点浪漫。黄色碎花的壁纸上有油烟污泽，厨房、客厅和柜子堆在一起，炉灶前有个高点的桌子，费德里科说这可以做你的书桌，桌子和炉灶之间的缝隙只能让一人挤过去。沙发倒是稍微大一点，好在靠背也能铺平，靠着墙成一张单人床，而另一边就挨着茶几，保证不会让人掉下去。费德里科的沙发靠背上铺展着一条仿丝绸的大方巾，棕黄色的虎纹，让它看着倒像是那种坐上去会舒服的滑下去的惬意休息区。才怪！迪巴拉迫不及待的坐上去，就失望了一下，那沙发软塌塌的，好像弹簧都疲惫不堪了。揭开方巾里面红色的皮料还被人抠破了一块，露出乳黄色的海绵来。旁边有几下利器的划痕，也许是指甲。保罗猜铺上这块方巾应该是费德里科的主意，不知怎的他就这么觉得。  
“这就是你美丽的房间。”，费德里科说，还是煞有介事的，继续扮演着房地产中介的角色，“您可以先试一晚上明天再决定要不要交预付款。”  
“卫生间在哪里？”保罗把包放下问。  
费德里科没说话，回身往走廊里走了几步，保罗跟着他，看到左边有个门，里面有个黑洞洞的屋子，应该是卧室，右边也有个门，费德里科啪的一下把灯打开了，保罗抬头看到镜子映照出他们俩的样子，年轻，疲惫，但是出奇的漂亮。这里同样很窄，东西只能维持最基本的需要，就连放在地上的洗发液看着也像注了水以后晃晃接着用的，但是很干净，没有多余的东西，洗脸池子旁边的吊钩上挂着一个篮子，放着费德里科的东西，牙刷、牙膏和发胶。  
房子的尽头是漆起来的，一面白墙，连壁纸也没有贴，飞溅的油漆倒是毫不掩饰的撒在两边的壁纸上。费德里科说这本来是一栋房子，分租给了两三户。  
费德里科半靠在卧室的门框上，说今天你可以先去洗澡。他说着就打了个哈欠。等保罗擦干身上出来，他屋子灯已经灭了，应该是睡着了。保罗蹑手蹑脚的走回客厅里。沙发上扔了一个柔软的长毛毯子。

虽然他没有闹铃，但是他也没有窗帘。保罗一早就醒了，他没牙刷，去厨房寻摸了一个杯子，洗干净以后接了点水漱了漱口。他打开冰箱一看，果然也没什么吃的。他为这什么都没有的现实笑了起来，是充满希望的，好像能看到创造出的美好未来似的。他正在那里翻呢，费德里科就出来了，上身裸着，下身套进一条松松垮垮的运动裤。他身材倒还不错，隐约有腹肌的轮廓线。不过瘦子的腹肌不值得稀奇，保罗酸酸地想。  
“不然我给你带点回来吃？”费德里科说。  
“你要出门？”  
“去跑步。”匆匆忙忙的抛下这一句话费德里科就进了卫生间，接着就是哗啦哗啦的水声。留下保罗自己在那里目瞪口呆。  
“我以为身材主要都是天生的。”费德里科刚洗完脸抬起头，就从镜子里看到保罗探进来的脑袋。  
“可能是。”  
“那你什么时候开始跑步的啊。”  
“就这两年。”  
“你开始跑步之后，”保罗说，“身材有什么变化吗？”  
“没什么。”费德里科擦干净脸，“我就是喜欢。”  
“也就是周日才去跑。”他敲了一下保罗探进来的脑袋，“平常时候每天都有高强度运动。”  
“哦……”保罗长长的哦了一声。  
“咋了？”  
“我还以为是什么本行业的自我修养。”保罗说完这句话以后就快速的逃走了，生怕费德里科揍他，他保准了费德里科不会揍他。他刚才在费德里科刷牙的时候从他背后好好研究了一下，他那两条胳膊画的和圣母百花大教堂的玻璃花窗似的，是静默祈祷的女子。左边和右边肋骨部位纹着一堆看不懂的文字。远看还挺凶的，近看哈哈哈哈，保罗坐在沙发上笑了半天，直到穿好上衣的费德里科出现在他面前，一敲桌子说和我一起出去吧。  
结果是保罗连运动服也没有，费德里科放弃晨跑计划，穿上外套拉着保罗去买东西。牙刷、拖鞋、底裤、二手店里打折的运动衣，满打满算的把保罗剩下的钱花的所剩无几。保罗说这样子我就要付不起你的租金了，费德里科说那你可以找个工作吗。这个孩子真是挺衣服架子的，他想，虽然看着不高，腿也不长，但是穿上紧身牛仔裤以后屁股翘翘的，惹人喜欢。他自己就没这种屁股。而保罗逗卖东西的女孩说你看我哥漂亮吗，那个女孩假装不经意的回头去看，正好费德里科在低头翻皮夹克架子，刘海从耳朵后边滑落出来，黑色耳钉戴个墨镜，宽松衣服覆盖下的长腿细腰，就袖子边缘露出一点纹身来，露出的脚踝干干净净。还挺恰到好处的想让人发掘他底下是什么。这时候费德里科感到有人在看他，就抬起头，对上保罗就灿烂的笑起来。这时候旁边女孩才说了，确实挺漂亮的。保罗就对着她也笑了，他和谁都自来熟，主要他对谁都没有恶意。或者他有恶意也是暂时的，总的来说，他对世界没有恶意。  
那天省了早饭的他俩饿的发昏，提着袋子在都灵街头就剩下互相搀扶。最后冲进一个费德里科发誓便宜大份的汉堡店，点了两个汉堡两份薯条两大杯可乐和一个鸡块桶。吃的出去的时候撑的只能互相搀扶。保罗想起他早上还夸奖过费德里科有职业道德，不由得开始指点江山，说此刻你顾客看了怕是要退款。费德里科说他们去哪退款，他们的款都被我吃掉了。

事实证明保罗确实不太会做饭，而好消息是他找了个餐厅的黑工，放学了以后就去，一直到晚上八点多再回家。然后就可以捎两份半成品、没卖出去的饮料或者披萨回来。他们吃不完就冻起来，第二天中午费德里科自己热热接着吃。很多时候吃不完，毕竟晚上费德里科不能吃太多东西，不然容易被插到吐出来。为了演示这种顾虑，他给保罗详细的阐述了一下他需要完成的体位，保罗听的鼻子都皱起来，说那你还穿破洞裤干什么，不能换一条膝盖带垫子的吗。  
不过有一次保罗发现他凌晨在偷吃，当时保罗迷迷糊糊的醒来，还以为是家里进小偷了。他心跳的砰砰，假装自己还在熟睡，实际上抄起费德里科扔给他防身的棒球棍……然后就闻到了加热披萨的味道。  
“我饿死了。”费德里科说，谁知道他去干了什么，衣服都扯破了。他此刻全部的满足都在锅中的那块披萨上。谁看了都不好意思说他看起来很性感，迪巴拉也是一样。但他心中有其他的欲望更紧要，因此还是一翻身坐了起来：“给我也来一口。”

有钱了呢，人就容易异想天开。即使对于迪巴拉这种男孩来说，道理也是一样。但费德里科从来没想过他会买一堆乱七八糟的化妆品来，kiko打折的口红，最奇怪的色号，闪着亮粉的眼影。  
“这是干什么？”他想多半是他那天修眉毛让保罗看到了，当时保罗眼珠子乱转，鼓着嘴偷笑，心里不定出了什么鬼主意。费德里科的一切对保罗来说都是新奇的，这种感觉很稀有，毕竟费德里科觉得保罗可以从书里看到一切，将来也会拥有很大很大的世界。  
但是他从来没想过这种鬼主意，对，他是有瓶粉底，用来遮红肿和过于淫靡的牙印。但好吧，他从来没想过他也要盛装出席晚上，甚至连衣服也是从床上爬起来以后随便挑一件。一打黑色无袖背心，一打透光的白衬衣，一打紧身牛仔裤和皮裤。从来不穿内裤。而其他时候他能不性感就不性感，穿磨软了的深蓝色毛绒睡袍和宽大的黑色T恤，还有一成不变的黑色四角内裤。连保罗看着也要皱眉头。但这也难怪，这是他的工作，很容易就提不起兴趣。而保罗倒是总兴致勃勃，问他今天要不要“学习技术”，也就是有没有拷什么新的小电影。  
最终还是在保罗的大眼睛眨眨和不能退货中败下阵来，答应了尝试一下，本来说自己懒洋洋靠沙发上闭着眼睛让保罗看着视频有样学样呢，保罗兴致勃勃的，宣称自己也能成为这种美妆博主，费德里科就当他的御用模特。费德里科睁开眼说我还需要化妆？差点没被保罗手里的笔戳瞎。过了十分钟费德里科说可以了吗，保罗说不可以。他感觉海绵在他脸上划来划去，然后是刷子的软毛，然后又是海绵，最后还有人鼓起腮帮子对着他的脸颊吹了一口气。他就又问可以了嘛，还不可以。费德里科开始惊疑，说你给我拿个镜子看看，保罗说你再等等。费德里科就不听话了，冲到卫生间里去照镜子，第一反应是自己底子真好，这么折腾也没多难看，只不过像个折了尾巴的孔雀，毛拖在泥里走了一路，但还能看出本来的样子来。  
他说保罗化的难看保罗还不服，说这个就是难，不信你自己来试试。试试就试，费德里科立刻和他立下了一人一边脸的豪赌，确实豪赌，他没料到他把整个自己都抛出去了。结果是他也不比保罗好到哪里去，他选的金属闪紫，在眼睛上糊成一片，而保罗的烟熏如同打肿了眼。费德里科眨眨眼睛，亮片就飞到眼睛里去了。他难受的眼泪直流，闭着眼睛，让保罗再给他吹一下。保罗也很不好意思，但是他矮，踮着脚仰着头才能用嘴巴对准对方眼睛，还得让费德里科做他的承重墙。  
最后费德里科说先收起来，下次再来。收起来的主要原因一个是花了不少钱买的，二来是可以卖给其他女孩子，三者是保罗说经过他研究，那片街区还没什么打扮妖艳的站街男孩，他如果学会就会成为领头者。第四个原因，如果费德里科不自我欺骗的话，这也是他两年来收到的除小费之外的第一件礼物。  
当然，他宁愿收小费的。

他们确实没怎么一起看过小电影。但是自从保罗获得费德里科卧室的出入权后（他首先对靠在墙角的木吉他和各种小装饰品啧啧称道了一下），他们就开始坐在一起看八点档的电视剧，费德里科逼仄的卧室里确实有个小电视，上任租客留下来的，在墙角高悬，好在他们眼神不错，颈椎也没毛病。看完之后费德里科去上班，保罗去睡觉。  
费德里科甚至允许保罗有时候在他的床上睡，当他接到那种需要陪一晚上的大单的时候，他就会额外心软一下。还是漂亮沾了光，在线约会网上钓到的男人搂着他的腰把他带进那种有着光鉴可人的瓷砖大厅的宾馆的时候，他也觉得自己挺漂亮的。他在洗澡的时候给保罗发短信，说你可以睡我的房间。但是为什么要洗澡就是个烦人的事情，男人坚持射到他头发里。烫了头以后发质本来就没那么好，这样想着，费德里科又恨恨的多挤了一点护发素，想着怎么跟迪巴拉抱怨这件事又不让对方觉得粗俗。但这时候他注意到玻璃窗是半透明的，男人躺在床上的目光对过来，于是他把护发素在手上化开，假装那是润滑剂的去自己抚慰自己。两分钟以后男人进了浴室，干一次要收一次的钱。男人让他贴在玻璃窗上，费德里科的手没有能抓住的地方，只能在玻璃窗上被顶的划来划去，把水蒸气擦干了大半。他的阴茎没有勃起，只是软软的贴着玻璃，男人问他不兴奋么，他不兴奋，他困了。他低头喃喃说你怎么一点都不兴奋，还有点可爱，他声音也软软的，男人喜欢这个，于是破例用自己的手去摸了几下他的阴茎。礼尚往来，费德里科自己用一根手指伴着男人的阴茎一起开拓自己的后穴。男人被刺激的脸通红，又加速几下射在他身体里，顺着水一路从费德里科的腿上缓慢的流下去。费德里科也脸通红，不全是热的，也是惊魂甫定——为了打发时间，他刚才想了各种各样的东西，想了浪费的护发素，想了自己该不该剪个短发，想了保罗绿色的眼睛。  
大口喘息。

尝过几次甜头以后保罗就赖在他的卧室里不走了，主要还是费德里科纵容他。有一次费德里科晚回来了几小时，没想到这个不守规矩的舍友居然直接假设他夜不归宿，占了他的床，费德里科早上六点回到家，又累又饿，只看到一个圆圆的屁股四仰八叉的摊在自己床上，上面还有个圆圆的脑袋，他心爱的乳胶枕头丢在地上，而被单只在男孩的腰际卷了一下。迪巴拉一直跟他宣传裸睡的好处，放肆的南美男孩。费德里科恨恨的走上前去，拧了他腰间的肉一把——说是肉多少对保罗不太公平，他还是有柔韧漂亮的腰线的，只是上面覆盖了一层脂肪，不会让人像看到费德里科的腰一样，想要掐住不让他挣脱，保罗的腰让人看了只想要拧一把，就像拍拍毛绒大狗的脑袋。  
保罗醒了，可怜巴巴的卷着被子，护卫自己（不存在的）纯洁，坐在床角求费德里科不要赶他走，好像费德里科说的不是回你床上而是滚出我家那样。惊醒的保罗看着特委屈，讲自己怕黑又怕不安全，半夜要开灯，浪费家里很多电费。脸都皱起来。但是雷声大雨点小，愣是挤不出一滴眼泪。那眼睛真像宝石，真腻味，什么人会给孩子起个小名叫宝石又丢下他不管呢，费德里科想，但是一看保罗还挺努力的，说行吧，那你不许吵，另外把你自己的被子抱过来。于是保罗光着脚就跳下床，咚咚咚的跑回了客厅。费德里科想现在就关上门怎么样，但是他头太痛了，无法思考，就连弯腰够枕头的那一下都扯了一下眉头，于是他衣服都没脱，就直接躺了上去。  
“你看着不太高兴。”他背对着保罗，睡在床外侧，保罗睡在靠墙那一边，兴致勃勃的凑上来。  
“头疼。”他说，生怕保罗开启话匣子他就彻底不用睡了，他领教过。  
然后一只手就伸到了他脑袋上，像是安慰的一样轻轻揉了几下。令人感激的，保罗什么也没说。过了一个多小时太阳透过纱帘照进来了，费德里科懒得去拉，他太阳穴还一跳一跳的痛，就转身弓成虾米状，保罗那时候已经该出发去上学了，但是仍然毫不犹豫的让他把脑袋靠到自己胸口。这时候保罗往下看，就能看到费德里科染过的金发，和纤细的肩颈。  
费德里科睡到下午才起来，保罗走之前把遮光帘给他拉上了，他起来以后去洗了个澡，冲澡的时候他觉得挺好玩，昨晚那个事情对于习惯保持自我空间的现代人来说大概是不可接受的，他也有时候会听到同行抱怨其他同行手脚不干净，偷偷用她的化妆品或者卫生间，然后被发现以后撕成一团。但费德里科偏偏没有对私人空间的界限。他在这个世界上最重要的东西是他的身体，可是他自己并不宝贝他的身体，他的身体是别人的。费德里科对别人占有他的身体毫无意见，对别人让生殖器或者手指暂居他的身体内毫无意见，对保罗闯入他身体外的空间更应该毫无意见。事实上，还是他打开门欢迎保罗进来的。这会不会意味着什么，费德里科举着花洒想，比如某种感觉的苏醒。像瞪着一个入侵者一样，他发现他晨勃了。  
冲完澡以后他走进客厅，发现保罗居然在台子上给他留了一块小蛋糕，还有匆匆忙忙写的小纸条，这么折返买一趟东西，今天这孩子得跑着去上学了。

在两场性爱的间隔，费德里科偶尔也会想到保罗和他的事情。但这个事情总要归结到保罗的远大前程上头去，于是费德里科索性不想了，免的自己受苦。保罗最近得寸进尺，即使他晚上回家也在他的床上睡，可能确实舒服又暖和吧。在费德里科出门前，他们还会坐在那里短暂的聊会儿天，保罗说他想去博科尼，坐落在米兰的商学院。保罗说他也不知道未来在那里，但是总之先要挣很多钱，费德里科点头同意。一会儿他还要去上班，总有一点不安定感。但是周日的聊天就是完全自由的，他们早上起来没事干，躺在床上互相戳着玩。这很奇怪，他们似乎从来没往性上面想过，好像只要这样推推搡搡偷吃更多薯片就有了无穷的快乐。不过有时候费德里科也想要更进一步，就像盯着一颗有彩色透亮包装纸的糖果太久，总想把他拆开舔一舔。他确实想要亲一亲迪巴拉的睫毛，很纯洁的那种，哪怕不亲，用鼻尖或者嘴唇碰一碰也好。但是接下来会发生什么他就不能保证了。  
凌晨的天气已经有点冷了，他缩缩脖子，毫无职业道德的把自己团在一起，有点羡慕的看着对面穿着高跟鞋和渔网袜的美女，不知道她们怎么支撑得住。他想着接下来该找点愿意带他去宾馆的客人，也许他该把白天的时间也用上，怎么说，给自己包装出一个形象来，然后卖的贵一点，卖的少一点。可是那样保罗可能就等不到他回家了。  
“您好，”他疲惫的对着男人笑，交叉紧身皮裤里包裹的双腿，大腿紧紧并着，有肌肉轮廓，小腿倒是细长，“您需要吗？”  
于是他又得到一个客人，他引着客人往小巷深处走去，他总觉得哪里怪怪的但是说不出来，这个客人要操他，于是他分开双腿让那个男人从背后插入。对方叫他打开的再大一点，后来就上手来拧他的腿。好不容易如了他的愿，还没等费德里科凑出几句淫秽的话来，他就迫不及待的长驱直入。阴茎还挺大，让费德里科眼前冒了一下白光，他平衡感差，这么一进一出差点让他一屁股坐在男人的阴茎上。但是他硬是咬着牙把惊呼叫出了婉转的音来。他说你就这个能耐啦？大概还真的让客人生了气，于是就对他更粗暴，他觉得委屈，无由的委屈，明明之前保罗说他讲这句话的时候又性感又可爱。但是他是在工作，他需要专业一点。所以他不说了，只是专注的浪叫，叫的自己耳朵根都红了。  
客人走了以后费德里科捂着胸口靠墙喘了一会儿，动作夸张的虚假，他只是有点累，那个客人中途让他换了另一个姿势，双腿盘着他的腰那样操，结果弄的费德里科比他还累，因为本着让人省力的原则，他单手抱着客人的脖子，另一个胳膊撑着旁边的水管，这五分钟活像在做引体向上。但是他还挺喜欢喘气的时候捂着胸口的，这让他想到他插着管子的时候，那时候他一这样捂着胸口喘气，年轻的护士就会急匆匆的出现，然后问他感觉怎么样。  
几秒之后他双手拍了拍脸，低头提起裤子就打算收钱走人。一抬头终于知道他今天的不良感觉来自哪里了，五步之外，保罗正站在那里看着他，一脸高深莫测的不愉快。  
“你搞什么啊？”他叹气，过去揉保罗的脑袋，手被他打掉了，费德里科也想到自己握住男人的屌以后没洗手，就讪讪地放下。  
对方执着的不说话，只是跟着他往巷子口走，费德里科拿小孩最没办法，何况发脾气的小孩比平时的小孩又更难搞几分，发脾气又发的可爱的小孩最最难搞。他把这个发现说了出来，然后保罗说：“那我呢？”  
“你最最最难搞！”费德里科举高双手投降，用轻松的语调。  
“我们这就回家好不好？”他放软了语气，看到他的工作环境确实对保罗的身心健康挺不利的，谁知道他会在今天忽然跑出来想见他。  
保罗还是没说话，他们俩一起往回家路上走了，正是月亮明的时候，挂在天空正中，街灯和黑黝黝窄街的尽头都让人觉得不太安全，但是深蓝色的天空却让人觉得宁静。初秋的风吹过来，费德里科把保罗的头发拨拉开。  
“你该剪头发了。”他说。  
“被人搞真的那么难受吗？”保罗忽然说。  
来了，费德里科心里叹口气，青少年身心教育环节，他正斟酌的如何开口，才能给对方以争取的引导。保罗就又说话了。  
“你叫的很假。”  
“行吧，呃，”他说，“接受批评。”  
“所以是真的很疼？”  
“还行。”老老实实地回答，“习惯了就还可以。”  
“但是客人就很快乐。”  
“我希望他们快乐。”  
保罗这时候才侧过头看了一眼费德里科的表情，发现他似乎是真心的。他咬了咬嘴唇，方才下定了决心：“你想当一回客人吗？”  
“什么？”  
“就像客人对你那样对我，”保罗快速地说，“也许你就会觉得快乐了。”

费德里科连忙说他得先洗个澡，才躲过保罗在小巷里就要上了他（或者被他上了）的无理要求，但这也制止不了他的心一路都跳得很快。他偷偷去看保罗的时候，只能看到这孩子嘴抿着，好像还挺倔，于是反而越发的忐忑不安起来。他试图开两个玩笑，都被保罗打断了，第一次保罗只是盯着他，一脸“我知道你要说什么但是你还是别说了”的表情，第二次他直接把这句话说了出来。  
所以费德里科知道保罗可能比他还紧张。  
保罗确实比他还紧张，等他洗完澡穿着四角底裤出来（他犹豫了一下是什么都不穿，还是欲盖弥彰的穿一点，还是把保罗很嫌弃的那件浴袍穿上），就见到保罗已经脱光了在床上等着他了，挺性感的侧躺着，床单夹在双腿之间，腰拧着，圆翘的屁股对着墙撅着。不错，很卖力，只是脸上的表情是绷着的，显示出对效果的不确信来。  
“如果我有任何表现不好的地方，先生您一定要告诉我。”男孩坐起来，有点怯生生地说，双手虚扶在费德里科的腰侧，抬起眼瞥了他一眼视线又快速落下去。  
“我会的。”费德里科尽心尽力的扮演着自己的角色，手往下，抚摸过保罗光滑的脊背一直到他的臀缝，他有反应，费德里科能感觉他身体的轻微颤抖，也是因为这个原因，他摸的很慢，手也是若即若离的。他知道保罗在期待什么，可是他偏偏不往下了：“是个雏儿？”他问。  
“我已经准备好了。”男孩说，迅速转身手脚并用的趴到床上去，把屁股对着他：“您今天想这样吗？”  
费德里科恶作剧的弹了一下他屁股，说这样就不错，然后转身去拿抽屉里的润滑剂和安全套，这时候他的手被保罗握住了：“他们怎么对你，你就可以怎么对我。”他说，“那些人会主动要求戴套吗？”  
“我怕你不干净。”不假思索的，费德里科说，看到保罗的惊愕又赶紧摸摸他脑袋，“不是说你。”  
费德里科还是给自己戴了套，不专业，这个工作平时都是他替人完成的，他可以快速的戴上一个套，用手，甚至用舌头辅助，客人们没见过这个招数，总有的愿意试试。然后在手上少倒了一点润滑剂。他不想就这么进去，这样保罗会受伤的。不过在此之前，他还可以玩点别的。  
“转过来。”  
保罗转过来，双肘支撑着上半身，仰头看着他。  
费德里科把一点冰凉的润滑油糊在他肚子上，手还揉了两下，还不等保罗张嘴骂他，他就单腿跪到了床上，整个上半身靠过去亲保罗的嘴，手护着他的后脑勺。保罗的回应很笨拙，他最开始不知道该张开自己的嘴，费德里科舔了几下他的嘴唇，他还是接不到暗示。于是费德里科只得侧一下头，跟他说张嘴。男孩试探的张开那么一点，这就够了，费德里科轻轻咬了一下他的上嘴唇又松开，等保罗主动出击，伸出舌头来讨好他的时候，他才毫不留情的趁虚而入，把男孩亲的手肘支撑不住，想躺倒在床上。但是费德里科不同意，他手护着他的脑袋不让他倒，保罗只得勉强撑着一侧的手肘。在这时，费德里科把另一只粘着润滑油的手伸过去，分开了他的臀瓣。  
保罗此刻应接不暇，他的身体是放松的，等他反应过来已经晚了，只能使劲的夹着费德里科的一根手指。  
“一根手指你都这么痛，”费德里科说，“不然今天就到这里？”  
他本来是好心，但是让保罗更生气了，好像自己的全部计划都不成功，对方完全没有意乱情迷一样，于是他梗着脖子就说：“你有本事就放马过来，别整这些没用的前戏。”  
费德里科快被他气笑了，说行吧，那你还是变成最开始那个姿势，等保罗撅好了，他说哪我慢慢进去，你疼就说。  
疼对方也不会说，费德里科还没怎么进去，就觉得对方身子完全绷紧了，他把着保罗的腰，就觉得手底下的腹肌（如果有的话）紧缩了一下，他能感到对方的紧张，那种紧张几乎下一秒就浓密到抱着衣服逃出门外再把门锁上，但是男孩愣是忍住了，一声也不吭，甚至还调匀了呼吸催促他动作快点，磨磨唧唧不像个男人。  
太久远了，费德里科也是忘了自己第一次上床感觉如何，他只知道痛，不记得多痛，于是他硬了一下心……还是出来了，然后用两根手指塞了进去，灵活的寻找着可能的敏感点。  
“诶？”已经做好各种准备的保罗惊讶地回头。  
“让我服务你。”费德里科说，还想说点什么但是他忍住了，他把保罗推倒在床上然后俯身趴在他身上用舌头舔他的乳头，他的肚脐，他轻轻的抚摸保罗的胳膊和大腿内侧，他做完这一切之后又靠过去亲保罗的嘴，接着是眼睛……可那双眼睛不打算闭上，还是带着一种不解和愤怒盯着他。  
“做婊子有那么好吗？”保罗说，说完立刻就后悔了，“我是说，你至少可以试着有一次，不像你自己一样，而是做别人，假装自己是一个客人。”  
他说完就挣扎的想要坐起来，想要表达他的不满，他心里有一堆火和沮丧无处发泄，简直想出门就这样赤身裸体的跑两圈。可是费德里科疑惑的坐在那里，费德里科并没为他的话生气而是在想什么，等保罗跳到床下，准备穿上他的底裤的时候，费德里科说：“可是我不能。”  
“我不能伤害你。”他说，在感官的黑暗一时中找不到词汇，“我不想这样做。”  
“你什么意思。”保罗也不走了，一屁股坐在床上。费德里科又凑过去亲他，他的刘海散到保罗的眼前，弄得他们两个都痒痒的还睁不开眼，而且保罗觉得越来越痒浑身都痒，痒的让他只能伸出手去，把费德里科紧紧的抱在他怀里。他的吻本来应该解释一切但是他被拒绝了。他的嘴寻求过一千个温暖的生殖器但是它们并不会听他说。听我说，费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基的得过病的心脏喃喃自语，听我说。保罗说没关系，保罗的某种爱和天生的乐观让他能够宽容，在这个亲吻中我知道了你的过去，保罗说，也许还有未来，在我们在阳光下亲吻的间隙，你的嘴又会在黑暗里吻那些陌生人的屌。但这对我来说没关系，我知道而并不感到恶心，我接纳而我并不评判。当你亲我的时候你分享我的纯洁，当你亲其他人的时候他们分享你的纯洁。  
“我们再试一次吧。”他们分开的时候不知道谁说。  
于是他们就上了床，这次很缓慢，费德里科执着的要做好所有事情，而且叮嘱保罗一定要在疼的时候告诉他。  
“结果也没那么疼。”结束了以后保罗感叹，“感觉就像是跑了一千米。”  
“等你第二天早上就知道了，还是会很痛。”费德里科说。  
他说的一点没错，第二天早上七点他被保罗踹醒了，男孩一脸愤懑：“你没告诉我会痛的上不了卫生间。”

在线约会网上钓到的那个男人又给他发信息了，费德里科的手机一明一暗。  
但是他没办法回，因为保罗坐在床上在抱着他的腰，让他保证今天出门会记着戴套，不戴套的一定不要答应。他知道这对于保罗来说已经是让步，挺不容易的。至少保罗把那些“你去找个其他工作吧”的想法都咽回肚子里。过了一会儿保罗不再说话了，只是闷闷的把头扎到他身上，脚丫蹬了他大腿两下。  
“你是不是腿麻了。”费德里科说，保罗是盘腿坐着的。  
男孩点点头，噗嗤一下又笑了，他眼泪还挂在脸上，此刻就像一个滑稽小熊猫。他用手抹了抹，在费德里科揉他的腿的时候说：“也不许出去一整晚。”  
“好。”费德里科答应着，想那就要把网上那个人拒绝了。  
走在路上的时候他回想刚才又开始笑，保罗挺执着，一直跟他说自己将来会挣钱，等考上大学的兼职收入就高了等等，让费德里科等他一阵子。太可爱了。费德里科心知这是不可能的，你会在另一个地方了，他想，愉快而不带愤懑的，到那时，你就会走上你的路。  
到你四十岁的时候，这一切都会像一场遥远的梦。这是真的吗，费德里科想到那些晚上像鸟儿一样飞到他身边的中年人，大部分是男人，一小部分女人，疲惫而兴奋的脸，带着时间痕迹的身体。他设想了一下保罗四五十岁的样子，想他腰间覆盖着一层肉，屁股又大又软的样子，却仍然觉得挺可爱的，他眼睛还是会像现在这样，亮亮的圆圆的。  
费德里科开始工作的时候比平时兴致昂扬，对一切要求都带着那种满足的笑意，好像头上不是一闪一闪的路灯而是顶着个太阳。您要一个口活吗？好的！语气活像“这串珍珠项链非常适合您，女士。”您还想看看其他吗？您想看看我吗？我很漂亮，是的，我非常漂亮。  
说这话的时候他手机震了几次，让客人误会他带着个跳蛋，又是那个男人，费德里科抽到闲暇时间终于打开看了一眼，屏幕上的价格又涨了。  
他想了想，回复了好。  
实在不是他背叛保罗，费德里科想，保罗最近快考试了，需要各种费用，他自己又还不起，学业压力重，他停了打工。费德里科索性帮他付了。做完这几次就不做了吗。再说他晚上一定不过夜，也不算说了谎。保罗最近都瘦了，下巴颏尖尖的。

男人对他坚持要戴套和不过夜都感到不满，但是他还是给了他钱，和下一次的日期。  
“这是订金。”对方额外甩给他一百。  
出门的时候天边已经微亮了，他打着哈欠进家的时候把保罗吵醒了，或者保罗就是等着他回来，保罗叫他先去洗了个澡。等他躺在床上的时候保罗迷迷糊糊的问他们有我厉害吗，费德里科说我从来不把你和他们相比。

虽然保罗不爱讲他在阿根廷的生活，费德里科问起来他也是撇着嘴一脸不介意，但是他很爱问费德里科的童年，周六的晚上（费德里科的休息日！）他们裹着被子一边看电视剧一边聊天，费德里科说他小时候得过心脏病，“我也不知道我好了没有，可能随时还是会死。”说这话的时候他嚼着爆米花，咯吱咯吱。  
保罗一下子扑过来抱住他，爆米花桶在他们俩之间夹着摇摇欲坠。保罗说他想听，还说要把电视剧静音，费德里科说那干脆关了吧，省电。  
于是费德里科就开始说了，从他得了心脏病，到阿斯托里收养他，到阿斯托里心脏斌突发去世，还有阿斯托里用来当睡衣的13号球衣。他没想到他能把这个说的这么自然，连一滴眼泪也没有。他很容易哭的，之前。他总觉得他的生活不值一提，只有珍藏在记忆中的一两件事才值得拿出来流眼泪。  
他倒是没哭，但是保罗哭了，鼻涕眼泪沾湿了费德里科的睡衣。  
在他亲保罗的额头的时候，他的手机又亮了一下，保罗扎在他胸前没看到，费德里科越过他的头顶，正好瞥见。

他说周日不工作的，但是他还是来了。找了个借口骗保罗，说他该好好学习了，自己有个朋友和金主分手，让他过去一下。他不知道保罗在家有没有安心写作业。  
房间里挺冷，男人坐在沙发上穿戴整齐的观赏费德里科一件一件脱下衣服。落地窗没有拉窗帘，阳光普照在费德里科身上，让他都不想睁开眼睛。他可能有什么心理问题，费德里科偷偷猜测，不是所有人都会反复光顾同一个婊子。但他的喜欢也太畸形，他总是弄的费德里科很疼，似乎是故意这么做的。有的时候，他的眼睛让费德里科觉得他需要更多。费德里科问他要不要再来一个口活，可是他却垂下眼拒绝了。  
大部分客人不会这样，费德里科别扭着抚摸着自己的身体给男人看，男人用眼神示意他躺到床上继续，大部分人追求的性即生即灭，逮到一只柔软的绵羊就可以解决，大部分客人不会故意伤害哪怕一个婊子，一半出于想展示自己仍然能有讨对方欢心的能力，一半是想让对方真心诚意配合的性爱大师。可是这个男人不同，男人并不在乎他有没有享受，也不在意他压抑下去的是呻吟还是痛呼。费德里科得去请求他把手里夹的雪茄放下，生怕对方把这个直接印到他身上。  
但他无法拒绝怪癖，非要说的话，怪癖，而不是性才是他来钱的源泉。  
就像这样，他闭着眼睛把涂了润滑的手指伸进去，然后皱起了眉，不等男人问，他就低声说：“有点肿了……最近太多……太多事情要做。”他还是没有睁眼，但是他感觉阴影落在他脸上。他知道男人对这个兴奋。

还是不想让保罗知道，好玩的是，秘密和羞耻感让费德里科觉得他重新活了。

费德里科回家的时候照常亲了亲男孩，这时候太阳还没落山，斜照到黄色的壁纸上，男孩坐在餐桌的高脚凳前写作业，费德里科想给他一点补偿，问他要不要出去吃个晚饭，可是保罗放下笔，严肃的看着他，问：“能不能把他带到家里来？”  
“什么？”  
“我又不傻，”保罗说，“我能看到你身体上的那些……还有你回来的时间，我上次半夜偷偷看了表。你最近总是晚回来两小时，还每天都要花上半个小时发短信。”  
保罗看着像一个查丈夫出轨的妻子一样，费德里科哑然失笑：“这就是我的工作，”好像工作这两个字就可以解释所有糟糕的事情一样，“而且我绝对遵守了你说的，每次都戴套，晚上也会回来。”  
“我知道，”保罗说，“所以我没有要求你不去做，只是说你可以把他带过来一次，我就偷偷看一眼，然后就出去转悠两小时，保证不打扰你们——只要你过后记得换床单。”  
谁知道这个计划男孩想了多久，费德里科觉得无奈又好笑，他几次张嘴又闭上，发现还是自己理亏比较多，于是只得先点了点头，说我再想想，然后两人就出去吃汉堡了。  
汉堡一如既往的不错，但保罗好几次沉默的抬头看着费德里科。而费德里科只是乐观的想，也许男人根本不会答应。

对方说好。

费德里科紧张的把人引进自己的屋子里来，这时他才注意到男人真的很高，费德里科自己也不矮，但是男人进屋还要略低下头。他不同于费德里科见过的大多数中年人，他的身体也开始变形，但是他通过精心的锻炼改变了这种趋势，从而改变了衰老的性质，在他身上，岁月是战斗的疤痕。他一切毛发都重而黑，眉毛、胸毛和腿上。其余的都很平凡。  
男人没预料到还有一个人在，是保罗，看着很紧张，穿着一件白色T恤和膝盖处磨白了的浅蓝色牛仔裤。他此刻也知道自己做错了似的，不好意思的看着费德里科。  
“保罗，出去。”费德里科半个身体挂在男人身上，然后目光瞥向保罗。满意了吗，他想，满意了就赶紧离开。此刻他觉得丢脸了，红晕飞到耳朵根，奇怪，他真的很少觉得羞耻。  
“这是你姘头？”男人问。  
“这是我舍友。”费德里科说，继续催促着：“保罗，出门转转。”  
“舍友，”男人说，好像被提起了兴趣，“他也是做这个的？”  
“他不是。”如果现在还不觉得危险他也不用混了，他还是低估了保罗年轻的未经人事的脸在客人眼中的价值，他转向保罗，尽量调整的凶巴巴，“你快点走。”  
“我给你一倍他的钱。”男人对保罗说，“或者你们俩一起，我出四倍的钱。”  
“他真的不是出来卖的。”费德里科靠过去，踮脚趴在男人身上，而男人只是把他甩开，向保罗走过去，保罗一个字没说，他从男人一进门的时候一直盯着这个男的，绿色眼睛中是毫不犹豫的厌恶，厌恶！费德里科忽然意识到，不是保罗的年轻吸引了这个人，而是这种反感。他的预感越发的糟糕，也不顾被人推了一下，就又冲过去拉住男人的胳膊。  
转瞬之间就要从性演化成一场扭打，男人下意识的把费德里科放倒在地上，这一下让费德里科的头磕到墙角，又撞倒了垃圾箱，一时也起不来，男人跨到他身上把他压在底下，一拳过去想要打他的脸。费德里科还想挣脱，衬衫纵起来，露出一截腰来。他想让保罗赶紧逃，他能对付的了这个，但是一抬眼却看到保罗从沙发底下抽出了那根棒球棍，正缓慢的向他们走过来。  
他没法制止两个失控的人。在他身上的男人越来越兴奋，费德里科早该意识到他寻求的是施虐而不是性爱。但想这个也晚了，他只是气喘吁吁地大喊：“停下来，不然我要去告你！”  
男人把拳头放下来，他知道身底下的人已经无力逃脱，兴味盎然地问：“你要告我什么？”  
费德里科越过他肩膀看到保罗也停了下来，还是双手紧握着棒球棍，站在离男人一步远的距离，“告你试图强奸未成年人。”  
“你不知道我是谁。”  
“我手机里拍了你的名片。”费德里科说，“我还知道你在网上的账号。你想试试吗。”  
“你不会这么做的，”在震惊中，男人看起来渐渐从性欲里抽离出来，他开始变得像个正常人了，多丑陋啊，“你敢说那你也会因为卖淫而坐牢。”  
“你有本事就试试。”  
两秒之后，男人从他身上站了起来，双手摊开，心平气和的说：“好吧，我只是和你做生意，并没有要杀了你。”  
但是有人想杀了你，费德里科想，虽然他只从喉咙里挤出了一个字：“滚。”

“对不起，”保罗对他说，歉疚的非要给他披上被单，就差第一百零一次问他额头的擦伤疼不疼了，“我确实高估我的承受能力了。我完全被吓坏了——还很生气，他怎么可以…… ”  
费德里科团在床单里，对他笑了笑，“没事。”他说，下边的话却怎么也说不出来了。  
“还好你吓住了他，”保罗背对着他沏热可可，“我其实已经超过十八岁了，如果他非要查我的身份证，他就会发现……”  
“是我。”费德里科平静地说。  
“什么？”保罗惊讶地回头，但是他已经听清楚了，费德里科也知道他听清楚了。  
保罗看着费德里科，就像从来没见过他一样。他终于明白他看到的景象，柔韧纤细的腰线，活泼而充满期待的性格，亲吻人的时候眼里的雀跃，并不是什么上天的恩赐。  
“我其实也不是学生，”他小声说，然后马上就坚定了决心，大声说了出来，“我是骗你的，我，我最近要钱，就是为了买一个假的毕业证。但我确实是真的从家里逃出来的，我也真的是阿根廷人。我的名字也是真的！如果你不信，我可以给你看我的护照。”  
“那你为什么要逃出来呢？”  
保罗不回答，保罗冲进卧室，把他的书包拿出来，在费德里科身前蹲着一倒，在文具和书本里掉出几张票子来，他把它们捡起来：“现在也用不上了，还给你！”  
说完他就笑了，笑着的时候他的眼泪流出来，他终于准备回答费德里科的问题了，保罗说：“我刚才很害怕，我想到他可能会打你，会勒死你，会用碎玻璃扎你……”  
他抹了一把眼泪，才继续说：“我爸爸也这么打我妈妈。”  
他讲不下去了，他又抽噎得像个小孩。费德里科把他也拉到沙发上，沙发上披着的方巾被蹭下来，露出破旧的皮面。他们什么话都没有，只是抱成了一团。一周以前他还梦想着光明的前景，好像这些破旧壁纸也能在阳光下闪闪发亮，现在费德里科明白他们仍旧什么也不是，泥沼能汇入泥沼是有原因的，但这一刻，在保罗的眼泪里，他觉得自己无比的轻，额头的伤口不痛了，他就像一只小船，顺着保罗的眼泪形成的小湖，一路向下欢畅的流去，终于有一天，他将与那无边巨浸合流。在这个时候，费德里科终于感到了伤痛，为自己，也为别人。


End file.
